


Gymnastics

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus enjoys watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gymnastics

**Title:** Gymnastics  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Severus enjoys watching.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** Erotica, humor  
 **Warnings:** Threesome implied.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #25: Flexible  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Gymnastics

~

Harry tilted his head. “I didn’t even know that was possible.”

“It _is_ documented in the Kama Sutra,” Severus observed. “Of course it’s possible.” He smirked as Draco shifted slightly, tilting his arse higher. “Draco is exceptionally flexible, however.”

“Are you just going to watch or are you going to join me?” Draco whinged from the bed. Well, half on and half off the bed.

Harry licked his lips, stepped forward, then stopped and glanced back at Severus. “Do you--?”

Severus waved his hand. “Go ahead,” he said magnanimously. “When you’re done with the gymnastics I’ll be here and ready.”

~


End file.
